


I N T I M I D A T I O N - G A M E S

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Poker, a bit of a threesome thing, competitive testosterone, mcdonalds, oops okay, way too many confusing relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Will Graham goes from working a simple shift at McDonalds to being courted by two strange wealthymen at an upper class Casino somehow. 
The competitive vibes do nothing but make him want to crawl away from the overbearing testosterone that lingered in the air. 
He doesn't even play poker.





	1. The First Date

"Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you today?" Will pushed his glasses up his nose beneath his uniform's bill capped hat.   
"Yeh, uhh, McDouble and a McChicken and a medium fry. Small nilla' milkshake." "Okay...that'll be, $5.15."   
"How much for your number, handsome?" The man smirked at Will as he handed him the cash. Will snapped his eyes from the  
register's screen up to the stranger. He was pale but had slightly sunburnt cheeks under his blue eyes, a fit body beneath a plain  
white v-neck and sagging jeans that revealed a peek of red and white striped boxers. His jet black hair was brushed to the side  
freely, a stray strand revolting against the neatness as it curled over his forehead. 

Will broke his short once-over and popped the drawer open to give the man his change, a heated blush betraying his face as it  
burned bright in his cheeks. The customer grinned wider at the sight and leaned against the counter. "I'm Matthew, what's your   
name, hun?" Will frowned and held out his fist to hand Matthew the coins. Matthew frowned as well with a huff and took the change.  
His eyes widened when the young man behind the register brought a finger to his left chest, tapping twice on the name tag that   
read 'W I L L'. Matthew's grin returned as the boy flashed a crooked mocking smile with a light chuckle. 

Matthew joined the laugh and covered his face in embrassment. Will glanced over the man's shoulder to make sure there wasn't   
any waiting customers behind him and returned his eyes to the handsome flirtatious 'Matthew'. "Ha, so, how about it, Will? How's  
getting outta here and having some real food sound?" Will thought for a moment and finaly shrugged. "I'm off in an hour. Uhm...  
I'd have to go home to change and wash the smell of grease off me...and I don't really do restaurant stuff..."

"That's not a problem, hey, we can go to a club instead of a restaurant if ya want, it'll be late enough by then." Matthew's voice   
was now tinted with excitement now, slightly surprised the boy was even considering his offer. Will furrowed his eyebrow's at the  
new option and took his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose. "Er, I've never been to a club." "Really? Perfect! I can show ya  
the best one around, well, in MY opinion. That way you're first go is like a memorable first date." Matthew winked at him with   
a mischievous smirk. Will blushed all over again at the word, 'date'. He hadn't gone on a date in what felt like a lifetime, never  
really worrying about the scene he was too focused on making a living to simply keep his rutty rental home going. 

"I- I mean. Sure, heh, sounds like a plan. Oh, here." Will grabbed the bag that a co-worker had dropped next to him, only now  
noticing it since he had been so distracted with the dashing man. "Ah, shit, thanks. So, how bout that number now sweet cheeks?"  
Matthew eyed the boy's beautiful shy face, wondering what he looked like outside of his uniform. He could only spot the ends of  
chocolate hair that peeked out of the cap, seeming straight with a hint of curl to it. 

Will fumbled with the receipt printer and ripped a piece off, finding a pen he scribbled his number on the blank sheet. 

"See ya in a bit then cutie." Matthew smiled with another wink and grabbed the bag and shake before leaving the building.

Will put his glasses back on, nerves suddenly taking over his hands as he sighed. "The hell do you wear to a club...?"   
He mumbled to himself with a regretful groan. 

___

Standing in the middle of his living room, Will scowled at the sparse mounds of dirty clothes that were scattered around the floor  
and couch, a few more on the bed in the back corner by the window. Winston and Encephalitis slept soundly in the piles by the  
couch.

"Dammit. Fuck it-" He tugged the green towel from his waist and threw on his only clean pair of boxers, grabbing a pair of tattered  
jeans that had a bit of motor grease on one thigh. Pulling on a black t-shirt that read 'Budweiser' across it in faded red letters, he  
popped his worn brand-less sneakers on and snatched his wallet and keys from the coffee table before stepping out to the front porch  
to smoke a cigarette. 

Will glanced at his phone, re-reading the text that Matthew last sent, saying he would be at his house soon to pick him up. 

He looked up from it when a blue Mustang pulled up the dirt path and stopped in front of his house. Matthew quickly climbed out  
of it, beaming a friendly smile over at Will as he rounded the hood to open the passenger door. Will barely caught what the man was  
wearing since the headlights were so bright in the dark night. 

With a single gulp, he shoved the phone in his pocket and walked over to the other side of the car. Matthew bit his lip as he took in  
the new out-of-work appearance of the boy, his hair was short but long enough to settle in a bed-headed straight up manner, a slight  
curve that hinted it was likely naturally very curly. 

Matthew could only muster a short response as he marveled at the gorgeous pasty thing. "You look great." "Heh, um, thanks. You too-  
I hope this is okay for the type of place you're talking about." Will blushed, stepping around him to settle into the car seat. He noted now  
that he could see him that he was wearing a black pair of jeans and a grey dress shirt that was half un-buttoned to reveal a teasing  
bare toned chest. 

"You're perfect." Matthew muttered through an awe filled smirk. Will tensed and rubbed his face shyly at the telling words, cheeks   
burning brighter now as he broke the eye contact. The man shut his door and hurried back to the driver side to hop in and take off  
with an 'accidental' burn out that tore up a few layers of dirt. 

Will chuckled nervously as he gripped the seat and door handle to lean with the speeding car, Matthew laughing at his own reckless driving  
while turning the volume up to a loud rock song that vibrated the already roaring vehicle. 

___

Matthew held his elbow out for Will to grab ahold of as he led him into the club. Will took it and looked up at the tall elegant building that  
glimmered with gold and white twinkling lights against the foggy night. "Wait...I thought, you said we were going to a club?" He turned to ask  
Matthew with confusion twisted on his face. "Yeah, it's a Casino club slash hotel, you gotta have a membership and all that to get in cause they're all about  
that glimmer and gold. I don't really like the fancy pants shit but it's a damn good place to get some money." Will's face felt like it lost all colour  
as he tried to put together what he had gotten himself into, suddenly feeling WILDLY underdressed before the expensive entrance. 

"Don't worry, I'm not dressed like these folks either, no reason to change who you are for a bunch of stuck up pricks, eh?" Matthew smiled   
at him with a light squeeze to his wrist to calm him down. "-besides, with a face like that I don't think anyone would even be able to look  
anywhere else but them gorgeous eyes." Will flushed, the colour returning to his cheeks now as he huffed a shy laugh. 

They walked through the large doors that were opened by greeter's, granting them both hello, mentioning Matthew as 'Mr. Brown'.   
"Evening ya'll. I have a date with me tonight, so be swell and put his name on the guest list for me." "Right away Mr. Brown, your name  
sir?" The suit-clad employee asked, turning to Will. "Ah, uh, Will. Graham." The man nodded with a slight bow and eyed the grease stain   
on his jeans for a brief moment, clearing his throat as he took a golden card from Matthew and departing. 

"Okay, except that guy. That guy's probably got OCD or some shit." Matthew chuckled having noted the mans glance, Will laughed as well  
despite being embraced. "You play cards or anything? Or do you just want to get a few drinks and walk around?" "Um, I dabble in a few  
drinking games I used to play with my friend Bev and her friends. Like, kings cup and shit." Matthew grinned at the young man and   
nodded. "Okay so you'd be good at like, getting drunk at the bar with me then, haha." "Well wait, I mean, I remember a bit about the  
one that has like weird names when you move turns like um, like the flop or river. Something like that, Bevs was struggling to teach me  
cause I have terrible focus." "...you mean Poker then. Texas HoldEm poker." Matthew giggled at the innocent thing. 

Will covered his mouth and laughed once, "Is that what poker is!? That makes me feel like a dumbass, oh my god. Then yeah I've   
played a little bit I guess, heh." "Here, I'll sit at a table and play once and you can watch, but try and focus and maybe I'll teach you more  
later so we can come back and win some of these rich dicks money together, eh?" "Y-yeah that sounds good." 

They made their way to a table that had about 5 other people sitting around it, all in expensive suits with serious faces as they waited  
for the game to start. Matthew pulled a chair out to sit at and gestured Will to stand right behind him. Will obeyed and placed a hand on the  
back of the chair. "Hey fella's, when's this gettin' started?" None of them responded for a moment until the dealer stepped up and grabbed  
the deck of cards. "Oh, now? Thanks guys, super helpful of ya." Matthew beamed a sarcastic grin to them all, receiving various scowls.

Matthew leaned back to mumble to Will. "They know me as the shit-bag who keeps taking their dough. It's very sportsmanlike round here."  
Will laughed and shook his head, wondering just how good his date really must be at the game. 

Will watched as close as he could to the movements and words that were called out, the turning cards and sliding chips that were occasionally  
pushed or tossed to the center of the table. He had been trying so hard to keep focus on the rules that he hadn't noticed one of the  
players kept watching him from across the green cluttered table. 

\---


	2. Chicken in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meet's Nigel in the Casino, Matthew doesn't like this at first,
> 
> until the conversation takes an interesting suggestive turn.
> 
>  
> 
> Will just about wants to die or disappear.

After three hours, the dealer called for a one hour break, letting them all rise and depart to get drinks and whatnot. 

"That was interesting. Kinda confusing but I think I'm getting it." Will smiled at Matthew as he scooted the chair back in under the table.  
"Yeah, I uh- I'm doing pretty good right now but I gotta admit I was sweatin' with fuckin' Nigel sitting there." "Nigel??" "Yeah, dude  
who kept staring at us, did you notice? He's a killer good poker player. Has a little stripper tattoo on his neck." "Oh, uh, I didn't  
notice I was too focused on what you were doin'." Will tried to picture the people that had been around them and couldn't put a  
face to the name. 

"Ha, well, I gotta use the can, if you want you could go to the bar and order us some drinks, just put it on my tab will ya dear?" Will  
nodded and watched Matthew head off out of the large room. Suddenly Will felt alone, insanely out of place with his dirty jeans and faded  
Budweiser tshirt. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to tame it's natural bed-headed look as he made his way to the bar. 

He gasped and stopped his quick steps when a man stepped infront of him. "Hello, I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before."  
The man was wearing a black on black expensively tailored suit, his hair golden brown looking soft and brushed as it dusted over his  
tan forehead. The crimson eyes seemed to smile and burn into him at the same time, boring into his wide blue ones. "I-um, I haven't..I  
haven't been here before, was brought here as a date.." He stammered through his words, feeling slightly intimidated by the foreign man.

Will caught eye of the tattoo peeking out of his collar, the stripper. Nigel. "Well, I'd say you look caught off guard by the venue but seeing  
that you're with Mr. Brown I'm not suprised, he isn't a fan of dressing up as I've seen." Will frowned at the smiling stranger, feeling like it was  
an insult mixed with innocent curiousity. He thought quickly to simply repeat what Matthew had said earlier. "Well, I guess I don't see a point  
in changing who I am for a bunch of stuck up pricks- right?" Nigel twitched a smirk, admiring the boy's bold statement.

"Might I ask your name, gorgeous?" Will blinked at the sudden compliment, blushing and furrowing his brow in shock. "W-Will."   
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Will. I'm Nigel. Where's your date run off to?" "Uh, bathroom. I was about to go order us some drinks."

"Oh? Follow me, I'll direct you to the better drinks." Nigel placed a hand on the small of Will's back and lead him to the bar, Will glancing  
at him with skeptical eyes as they walked. 

\---

Matthew emerged from the bathroom, placing his hands in his pockets as he headed toward the bar. He stopped mid-step when he   
spotted Nigel sitting at the stool beside Will. "Oh hell no. Sneaky foreign fuck." Matthew stepped between the two stools suddenly  
and planted a kiss to Will's temple. Will gasped in suprise, almost spilling his drink at the unexpected touch. "Hey sweet cheeks. Sorry  
it took a minute. Nigel here bothering ya?" He turned to look at the straight faced man. "N-no, he was showing me what drinks I should  
order." "Is he now? Thanks buddy! I appreciate it, hey these are on his tab!" Matthew called out to the bartender who nodded once.

Will swallowed hard as he felt the tension around them all building. "Hm. Seems you're feeling defensive tonight, Mr. Brown?" Nigel said  
as he straightened his suit jacket. "Defensive? Nah, just grateful you felt obliged to buy us our first round of drinks man." He slapped  
Nigel's shoulder with a grin and grabbed one of the two whiskey's from in front of Will, taking a large sip. Will kept his eyes away from   
either of the men by staring off into the crowd. 

"I supposed I should say you're welcome then, Matthew." "Ah, don't worry bout it, next one'll be on me when I win later." He winked at  
Nigel and took a seat on the other side of Will. Will felt his stomach flop in his belly as he suddenly felt enclosed by competitive testosterone.  
Jesus Christ.

"Wherever did you find such a treat, if I'm not imposing." Nigel said halfway through their drinks. Will almost spat his out when he was called  
'a treat', coughing twice before he looked at Nigel then to Matthew who pursed his lips with a smirk. "Believe it or not, a McDonald's."   
Will felt dizzy as he whipped his head back and forth between the two, wishing he could just sink down and crawl away from the strange  
conversation. "I see, so you still refuse to dine with the finer foods I take it?" "You take it right- I prefer a McGangBang to a $1000 piece of  
fish." Matthew said with a scoff. Nigel furrowed his brow at the strange vulgar name, eyes asking him to explain.

"Er, it's a McDouble with a McChicken in the middle of it." Will blurted, regretting his step-in immediately when it seemed to describe their  
current position at the moment. Double trouble with a chicken trapped between them. He blushed hard and chugged his whiskey as the two  
men stared at him with amused faces, Matthew choking on a laugh. "Haha, fucking basically, yeah, a McGangBang, haha." Nigel chuckled at  
them and sipped on his drink. 

"Interesting. I'd have to try it sometime soon." Nigel winked at Will, causing him to let out a nervous whine and order another drink. Matthew   
suddenly felt more curious now rather than jealous and protective, seeing the boy become so flustered and twtichy with the suggestive conversation.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mischievous snickering*


	3. How Much for Your Number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How much for your number, handsome?"
> 
> This is how much.
> 
> *loud cough* threesome-teaser *coughs again*

When the game resumed, Will stood nervously behind Matthew's chair as he tried to avoid the tattoo'd man's eyes through the turns. After a few dropped cards and shuffled chips, Nigel smirked at Matthew. He pushed all of his stacked chips to the center of the table and leaned back in his seat. Will's eyes widened as his jaw dropped open, naturally understanding the brave move. He covered his mouth when the dealer spoke, "1 million from Nigel." Matthew chewed his lip and scoffed, then pushed all of his own coloured chips beside the other pile. "-and I'd like to throw in a personal raise." The dealer and everyone else looked at Matthew curiously with raised eyebrows. Matthew tossed the reciept that had Will's number on it to the middle of the cluttered table with a smile. Will just about lost balance as his knees buckled beneath him, gripping the chair and grabbing Matthew's shoulder tight with confusion and shock. Nigel cracked a smirk as he eyed the torn paper up to Matthew, who was sneering back at him. "Um, I'm not sure if I can accept this as-" The dealer began to object but Nigel raised a hand. "Trust me, this is definelty worth something." He said with a sly toned eager accent as he moved his eyes from Matthew to Will for a moment. "W-wait- what.." Matthew stopped Will's recant with a gentle hand to his forearm, then kissed his wrist once. Will gulped and felt his nerves setting fire by the second. "Okay. 1.2 million and a phone number from Mr. Brown." 

\---

After another hour of brutally intense turns, half the Casino was watching the game in awe. Will considered several times excusing himself to the bathroom so he could run out the front doors but couldn't muster up the courage to be monitored through his escape. Matthew tensed his jaw when he stared at his cards for a quick moment and studied the table before glancing at Nigel. The third man had called out a while back when he realized he was sure to lose if he went any further. 

Will noticed Matthew grow worried even though his face held stern, he could feel it. 

"Show." The dealer stated once. Matthew inhaled deeply and turned his two cards over. A Jack and a 5. The crowd murmered in excitement over the good pair. Nigel frowned at it, tapping the table a few times before dragging his own two cards across the table. Turning them over, it revealed a Jack and a 7. The crowd gasped and applauded around them sparsely with admiration, Nigel smirking at Matthew's collected but defeated smile.

"Good on ya' mate." He stood to shake Nigel's hand, who accepted it with a nod. Will was just staring at the two with his jaw dropped open, disbelieving that Matthew had just lost 1.2 million dollars AND sold his phone number to the man. 

"W-wait, hold on, Matthew-!" Will grabbed him by the wrist and stared into his eyes. "What just happened?!" Matthew blinked at him and shrugged, "I lost a few bucks and kinda sold your phone number..?" "Excuse me, a FEW BUCKS and my NUMBER????" Will scowled at him with fear in his eyes. "Sorry, I thought I had a killer hand, heh...hope you're not too pissed at me. Also, yeah, a few bucks. That's nothin' compared to what I've won from the bunch of other pricks. A-are you...mad?" Matthew seemed genuinely regrettful now when he frowned down to the ground.

Will stared for a moment before he sighed. "It's- it's fine I guess...just...is it over now? Can we go?" He rubbed his face and looked towards the bar as he waited for Matthew to respond. Matthew smiled and kissed Will's forehead once. "Of course. I've got a room here, if you're okay with that we can go now." 

Will nodded and followed Matthew to the room on the fifth floor. 

\---

"So, you think I'm worth more than 1.2 million dollars?" Will asked with a sarcastic smirk on his lips as he popped his sneakers off in the extravagantly decorated room. Matthew took his own shoes off as well when he laughed, "Of course, if not more. Sure got Nigel all flustered in a quick second." Will scoffed and shook his head. 

"Want me to order up some food or wine, beautiful?" Matthew asked as he turned on the wall-mounted flat screen television to a random show and turned it down a bit. "Wine or Burboun sounds great, I didn't get enough seeing as we were kinda, y'know, joined by new company." Will smiled sweetly as he ran his fingers through his short still messed hair. 

"Burboun it is then. I'll call for an early breakfast if you're hungry after a few drinks, they don't mind requests this late." Will nodded gratefully and sighed as he sat on the bed, leaning back on his palms while watching the crime documentary play on the expensive screen, suddenly realizing how silky soft and comfortable the thick comforter was against his hands. "Oh wow..." He breathed, slumping down on his back and spreading his arms out to take in the rich fabric he'd never felt before. 

Matthew squinted and smiled at the boy, biting his lip as he eyed the peeking thin fit waist that showed from the tight slightly lifted tshirt.  
He couldn't help himself any longer and stepped over, placing both hands on either side of Will's armpits as he loomed over the creature. Will's  
eyes widened and lips parted, staring up into the eager face that bore down into him. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered, licking his lips once. 

Will gulped and nodded, heat rising from his neck all the way up to his cheeks as Matthew pressed a passionate harsh kiss to his mouth, groaning as Will returned the pressure with a small whimper. 

He let Matthew slip his tongue through his lips, wrapping tongues and exchanging heated breaths with grasping hands exploring each other's bodies desperately. Will gasped when Matthew cupped his growing member through his loose jeans, exhaling a shivered moan into the man's half opened mouth. 

"F-fuck, you're so god damn gorgeous.." Matthew snarled, opening his eyes to stare into the puppy blue innocent ones that looked up at him with pleading panting. 

"Shut up and do stuff to me." Will demanded, lungs feeling empty of air as he huffed out loud.

\---

After only a few minutes of making out, Will's phone ran and buzzed violently loud, startling them both from their embrace. Will tried to pull Matthew back in but was stopped when he sighed a wry smile and stood from the bed. Will frowned and watched him pull the phone from Will's pocket.

"Looks like we're obliged to have company tonight sweetheart....I'm sorry." Matthew said with sorrow on his sigh. Will quirked his head a bit and looked up at him with question on his face. Matthew turned the phone for Will to read. 

(So I can have a drink with you tonight?) Will snapped his eyes from the text to Matthew with worry. "What? Really!? Is he serious!?" Matthew chuckled, "Yes...he's quite a pusher. I hope you don't mind, I'm okay with him joining us since we already ordered some whiskey to the room." 

Will stayed silent for a few moments and sat up now, nodding twice before straightening his messed shirt. 

Matthew relieved Will the task of replying by doing it for him through his phone, letting Nigel know what room to come to and what they planned on drinking for the night, etc. After a few minutes of intimate touches and kisses, the room's bell buzzed once. 

"Don't be scared darlin'...I promise you everything is going to be okay." Matthew kissed him once more before going to answer the door. He opened it and invited Nigel in, seeing he had collected the ordered whiskey bottle for them from the worker. 

"Thanks bud, much appreciated." Matthew slapped Nigel's shoulder again, taking the drink and pouring them all glasses. Will smiled shyly at Nigel from the bed he still sat on, covering his groin non-chalantley. Nigel returned the smile with a wink. 

They shared three full glassed drinks over time, talking breifely of the card game and other random topics. Will scrunched his nose when he started to feel a bit inebriated, not wasted but tipsy enough to grow tired of the boring conversation. Without thinking much of it, he left the two's discussion and climbed from the chair onto the middle of the large fluffy bed to change the television to a cartoon channel, watching with a childish smile on his face.

Nigel and Matthew glanced at the boy then back to each other with amused grins. "You've caught quite an intriguing one, Matthew." "Tell me about it, kid's driving me nuts. I'm not sure whether to fuck him or pour him a bowl of god damn Lucky Charms." They both laughed.

\---

After a few more drinks between all of them, Will still giggled at the 'Gumball' cartoon. Nigel had shed his blazer and tie, only wearing the black buttoned dress shirt and slacks now. Matthew glanced at the young man then to Nigel. Nigel tilted his head curiously at the gesture and read the second one clearer now, another glance with a smirk. 

Nigel blinked at him with a nod and stood from the table, walking over to Will and standing infront of him to block the television's view. Will looked up at him with his whiskey in hand and tried to look around him at the show but was stopped by a firm hand, bringing his chin up so he would stare directly up into the foreign man's eyes.

He gulped and let the glass be taken from his fingers, hearing it set down on the shelf behind Nigel. His eye's wandered for a quick second, searching for Matthew but was snapped back to look up at the foreign man who smiled down at him. Will's face burned red with confusion an unintended arousal now, neck tensing as he waited for what was next. 

Nigel lowered himself to push a kiss to the boy's reluctanct lips, recieving a shocked whine from Will. Will kept his palms on the soft bed as he leaned back a bit, letting Nigel push him back all the way against the comforter. "Wh-what.." Will tried to speak between the sweeping tongued kisses, hoping to reach Matthew's ears through his whimpers. 

Matthew was suddenly on the bed as well, stroking Will's short messy hair gently as he hushed him, kissing his ear with comforting lips. Will tilted his head upside down to look up at Matthew now, Nigel dusting sparse wet kisses below his chin down his strained neck muscles. "M-Matthew?" "It's okay sweet cheeks...come 'ere." He reached down and grabbed the bottom hem of Will's tshirt, pulling it up and off gently as Nigel slowly undid his tattered jean buttons. 

Will felt like he was plunged into a world of skewed reality now, the two insanely wealthy handsome men dissrobing him in a glorious hotel room above a high-class Casino when he had just been serving french fries to his own type of class a few hours before this. He couldn't bring himself to object to any of it, his head swarming with strange euphoria. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By "Gumball" I mean "The Amazing World of Gumball" because that's my favorite  
> fucking Cartoon that the network has on and dammit I am a child myself. *walks away proudly*


	4. Family Guy Boxer's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough*HANDSEX*cough*THREESOME*cough*
> 
> Matthew and Nigel- reeeeally like Will.
> 
> Cause he's cute af.

Nigel slid the jeans down off the boy's ankles, watching him writhe and turn under the two's hands. Matthew pressed his lips against Will's to keep him calmer and grounded, letting Nigel take control of Will's hips, pulling the childish 'Family Guy' boxers down his thighs. Will whimpered between panted breaths as his throbbing length popped out from under the removed fabric with a vulgar sound, dripping spare eager drops of white onto his own belly-button. 

Nigel bit his lip at the sight, glancing up to Matthew to see he was heaving desperately at the sight himself. They both returned to their duties, Matthew sucking at Will's nipple sensually while Nigel kissed down Will's purpling head to his scrotum. Will bucked, tensing all his muscles at the new fresh feeling againt his privates, also overwhelmed with Matthew's teasing lips on his chest. 

What the hell was happening? Is this how first dates are supposed to go?

Will suddenly couldn't restrain a loud cry as Nigel's tongue reached his untouched opening, swirling breath-taking slick licks around in delicate circles that made Will's vision blur a bright white. 

Matthew smiled at the rolled back eyes and slid two fingers up the boy's chin, slipping them into his parted lips and groaned lowly when the delicate young thing parted them more to take them in further, letting out a choked cough as the middle and ring finger pushed down deep into his throat. 

Nigel continued wetting the boy's hole as he watched, marveling at the gagging adam's apple that bobbed against Matthew's forced fingers. The two men worked at Will's body with determination and desperation, taking in every inch of delicate flesh and twisting moans that filled the room. They didn't go further than pleasuring Will and only Will, wanting him to feel comfortable with their presence. 

Nigel took over, only using one finger to breach his innocent wet opening as he began stroking his length at the same time to help him finish off. Will cried through every pull and push, gripping the comforter beneath him as he panted through the pleasure filled thrusts. Just Nigel's single finger bent perfectly to reach a strange spot Will had never knew existed inside him. He turned his head to look at Matthew, seeing he was crouched on the bed beside his shoulder, jerking himself with an easy pace as he watched Nigel work into him. Will didn't break the eye-contact, moaning and panting he stared into Matthew's wide blown aroused eyes. 

He bit his own lip when he saw Matthew's eyes shift from his own down to Nigel's hands, one thrusting a middle finger into Will's pink tight hole and the other grasping his hard member, stroking with a quickening pace as they all began to breathe faster. 

"M-math-matthew..." Will snatched one hand from his date and placed it beside Nigel's finger, a silent plea. Nigel smirked and let Matthew join him in fingering the boy, now two different men's fingers shoving into Will's aching rear. Will gasped and let out a single painful sob before he started heaving with each rhythymic matching thrust, the pleasure filled pain buring up his spine as he whined and moaned. 

They both kissed and sucked at his throat on either side as they took his simple innocence away with just their hands, Will gasping and trembling as he finally released his urges. Hunching up slightly, he grunted and groaned, letting the two men hold him in their arms as he finished on his own stomach, fingers slowly pulling out of him with a sharp burn. 

Will collapsed back flat down onto the bed and panted through the last waves of his orgasm and closed his eyes slowly, sighing heavily as he drifted off to a relieving slumber. Nigel departed to grab a wet rag so they could clean themselves off, Matthew cleaning Will off gently so he wouldn't wake him.

Nigel carefully put Will's boxers back on, settling them on his hips while Matthew placed a pillow gently under his chocolate short bed-head hair. 

Nigel and Matthew climbed up to lay on both sides of him, each wrapping one arm around the boys bare stomach. Matthew smiled at Nigel once, recieving a slow blink and slight nod before they fell asleep in the large extravagent bed. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write explicit stuff if it's not violent.  
> But by god, here's my attempt to not half murder Will.  
> So- (male threesome sex warning?)
> 
> *burps*  
> I'm a proper lady.

**Author's Note:**

> *groans* This may be a bad idea. 
> 
> Idfk how to play poker well.   
> Prepare for bullshit.


End file.
